


Potter Prompts

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prompts for All Occassions [3]
Category: Potter Plots
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Albus is certifiable, Beastiality?, Blaise Zabini is a Little Shit, Dark Draco, Dark Gellert, Dark Ginny, Firenze has issues, Gellert is a sex addict, Gender Swapping, Harry rants, Luna is too sweet for this world, Multi, Pining Harry, Poor Tom, Sirius Black Angst, Sly Slytherins, Snape is a cunning bastard, Victim Sirius, Voldemort is just plain evil, poor severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots and pairings in the Potter Fandom. Some are sweet, some are twisted, and some never happen.Enjoy!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood, Droca Malfoy/Herman Granger, Female Harry/Blaise Zabini, Firenze/Hermione Granger, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape & Harry Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle & Harry Potter, Voldemort/Harry Potter, and more to come! - Relationship
Series: Prompts for All Occassions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588924
Comments: 58
Kudos: 295





	1. Lamp (Blaise Zabini/Fem Harry Potter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from HumbleInternetUser, who wanted some Blaise/Harry loveliness.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Ink...

Harry gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. When she found the bozo who put that curse on her, she’d tear him limb from limb.

She knew the entire Auror force was out looking for her, but they would never think to search all the fancy brass, Magical Arabian lamps! She sat down on the tiny cushions inside the brass prison she was trapped in. 

Repeatedly, she had tried to climb out but the hatch at the top of the lamp was latched closed and the spout had a grate on it.

Suddenly the prison she was in rocked. Great, someone was picking her up. All she knew was that she was in Knockturn Alley in Borgin and Burkes waiting to be sold to the highest bidder as a curio. 

She again picked at the tight and unmoving arm bands on her upper arms. They were binding her magic to obey whoever activated her lamp and let her free. Harry refused to say ‘master’. She knew the legends well enough. She was a genie, though female, and she had to give the person three wishes.

The pulling started about an hour later. Obviously the moron was polishing her lamp in an attempt to get it clean, unknowingly activating her magic. Gritting her teeth, Harry allowed herself to be pulled out. Considering her magical power before her imprisonment, she was a very powerful genie.

When she got a good look at whoever had bought her, she started cursing. “You!”

Looking stunned at first, Blaise Zabini then started grinning. “You’ve been missing for two weeks, Harry.” His smile faltered. “Or are you not actually Harry?”

“Oh I’m Harry alright! I got cursed by that pervert I was chasing! Fillian Fingers! He laid me a trap but good. Damn that man.” She crossed her arms, unknowingly pushing up her scantily covered breasts. Blaise studied them shamelessly but looked away before she could notice. “He bound me in this thrice damned lamp, forcing me to wait for someone to wish me free.” Harry looked at him expectantly.

He gave her an innocent look. “Yes?”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

Eyes widening, Harry pressed her fists on her hips. “FREE ME!”

“Oh! Right.” He hummed. “I guess I  _ should _ . Shouldn’t I…” He grinned suddenly. “But don’t I get  _ three _ wishes? Why should I waste two perfectly good wishes if I free you first.”

“Slytherin Scum! Fine! Tell me what you want, and then wish me free!” She rolled her eyes.

Blaise grinned. “I wish for seven dates with Harriet Potter, all of which I get to plan.”

Harry faltered and then gave him a wide eyes look which quickly shifted to a glare. “Don’t you  _ dare _ -”

“That is my first wish.” Blaise gave her a smug look.

Snarling, she snapped her fingers. “Fine! Granted!” There was a warning look in her eyes. “And for your second wish?”

“I want a genuine kiss on my lips- unless I wish the location be otherwise in that moment- from Harriet Potter every time I say ‘please’ to her.” His smile widened when she gave him a look of horror. 

She felt the pull. Gripping her lamp tightly, Harry felt a sudden and strong urge to brain him with it. “Granted.” 

“Please.” His grin was smug as she felt the compulsion to lean forward and kiss his lips. 

The kiss lasted a good long while until he broke it. She was breathing slightly heavier, pupils slightly larger. Blaise studied her intently, feeling relief when he saw arousal in her eyes. She felt the same way, even though she insisted on hating him.

“Why do you pretend to hate my guts?”

“Because you are a vile, arrogant, narcissistic bastard who thinks the world is on a silver platter just for him! You were born with a  _ platinum  _ spoon in your mouth and think you deserve everything just given to you! And I’m not  _ pretending _ !” Her green eyes flashed as she stepped away from him. 

Her tan body was clad in sheer green material with golden trimming around her waist and ankles and around her breasts. Her top was a strapless bra type thing. Harry hated it. She also had golden threaded shoes on with emeralds sewn into them. The moment she got home she was going to burn this outfit.

“Right…” Blaise smiled at her. “Well, I was born rich, but I’d like to think that I’m not a bastard.” She snorted at that. 

“Well?!”

“Hmm?” He gave her a smile.

“Your third wish, you blithering moron! Free me!”

“Oh!” He grinned. “With my last wish, I wish you free.”

The armbands snapped off and the magical glow in the lamp faded to nothing. It was just an ordinary lamp. Harry exhaled in relief as she felt her original magic flow back, unaltered.

“Thank you.” It came out as a sigh of joy.

Blaise stepped closer. “Please.” There was a glint in his eyes as he saw Harry’s eyes narrow.

She stepped forward and pulled him into another kiss. It was just as good as the previous one. When she pulled back, she hissed at him, “Don’t ever get on the wrong side of the law, Zabini, and never let me catch you in a crime, because there is one  _ Kiss _ that I do not mind giving you.” Her eyes glittered angrily before she apparated out of his apartment.

Blaise smiled cockily as he sat down on his sofa. He reached over and grabbed the lamp, tossing it into the air and catching it as he laughed.

Seven dates.

He had seven dates to seduce the Ice Queen known as Harriet Potter.

Blaise smiled at the ceiling. Oh yes…this would be  _ fun _ .


	2. Don't Worry (Dark Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco both saves and destroys Harry Potter. This is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is noncon. Nothing explicit, but you have been warned.

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know him. There isn’t a scar, and no glasses. Potter was as blind as a bat without them.”

Bellatrix snarled darkly. “Kill him then.”

“That would be a waste.” Draco hummed and raised an eyebrow at his aunt. “I’d rather enjoy him.”

Giving her nephew a shocked look, Bellatrix burst out laughing and then waved her hand. “Fine! Take him if you want him. Pettigrew! Throw Weasley and Granger into the basement. We’re done with them for now.”

Draco pushed the bound boy up to his room. 

“Thanks for not telling. Why are you helping us?”

Snorting, Draco handed Potter a bottle. “It’ll revive you.” The Gryffindor nodded and drank it after sniffing it. He stumbled and then groaned softly. 

“Wha…what did you…”

“I said it would revive you, I never said how.” Draco pulled him against the closed door and smirked. “It’s a lust potion, Potter.” Draco chuckled and nudged his knee gently between the struggling boy’s legs.

“No! Draco what’s wrong with you?! You’re acting insane!”

“Well…” Draco exhaled sadly. “You know what they say.” His blue eyes darkened. “If you can’t beat them, join them.” With that, he pulled the no longer struggling boy into a kiss.

Pulling away, Draco pushed him onto the bed and smiled and looked at the Forget Me Not potion…it was one that his godfather invented and then destroyed the recipe of. But Draco always had had a good memory. He recreated it and improved it. One drop and Potter won’t remember his own name.

“So docile…so pliable…don’t worry, _Harrison…_ I will take very good care of you. You won’t mourn the loss of this war, if you don’t remember it.” Draco laughed and pulled his lover’s clothes off with a growing grin.


	3. Look At Me (unrequited Harry/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wants is one glance his way.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Hermione. She was holding hands with Ron and… Swallowing, he turned away and left the happy couple to their post-war bliss.

“Harry?”

Jerking, Harry slipped away and avoided Ginny. He had tried. He had, but…Hermione had always been the one he had looked to. He had hoped that when Ron left, she could have looked at him.

Just once. 

Just looked at him once with the sort of love he felt for her…

Harry rubbed at his eyes and gave a dry and bitter laugh. “Damn, now I know how Snape felt.”


	4. Pitch Black (Dark Ginny/Sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent...Ginny always gets what she wants.

Ginny swallowed and then looked at her prey, erm, target, uh, mark… Skip it.

Pasting on a grin, she wandered up to Sirius and sat down on the sofa, close beside him. “Can I ask you something?”

He blinked and then allowed himself to be pulled out of whatever dark memories he had. Ginny knew that he had a lot to choose from. “What do you wanna know?”

She smiled wider. “How does a person become an Animagus?” She shrugged slightly. “I’m only asking because it might be handy, turning into an animal in order to escape a duel…”

“True, but you’ve gotta register-”

“You didn’t.” Her eyes gleamed. Sirius barked a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I didn’t because I was an idiot who thought he knew better than a government structure.”

“And has that changed at all?”

“Nope.” He smirked at her. “But my father didn’t work in the Ministry.”

Scowling, Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’ll register after the war. Can you help me while we’re still in summer?”

Pressing his lips together, Sirius hummed softly and then shrugged. “It’s dangerous…”

“All the more reason to do it.” She smiled slyly at him. He blinked at her and then smiled slowly back. 

“A woman after my own heart.”

Laughing lowly, Ginny ducked her head as though blushing, but really she was thinking,  _ I’m after a lot more than that, Sirius Black. _

“Wanna get started now?” She nodded quickly, and Sirius closed the library doors. “Alright, first things first, you’ll have to sneak out and get these ingredients-”

“Why don’t we go together? You can shift and then I’ll color you into a dog with brown, reddish hair or something.”

He grinned at her. “Alright.” 

Their adventure was peaceful and fun and suddenly, Ginny and Sirius had a secret they shared alone. Ginny smiled at Sirius across the dining table. He winked back. Her smile turned into a smirk when he wasn’t looking.

It wouldn’t be long now.

And when Ginny turned into a beautiful Irish Setter, she and Sirius raced around the house of Grimmauld Place together. This was of course only happening when he secretly taught her how to apparate away from her house and to his. 

If Ginny later managed to get a certain someone drunk in celebration of a good fight at the Department of Mysteries, and thus have lowered…judgement…well, at least she made sure it was safe, sane, and consensual. Er…mostly consensual.

Ginny smiled and kissed the sleeping man on the lips. “I’m never gonna let you go.” She smiled wider when he wrapped his arms around her waist in his sleep. Resting her head against his chest, Ginny hummed in contentment. “Never ever.”


	5. I Win (Gellert/Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like it says on the tin.

Gellert chuckled and smiled at the unconscious redhead at his side. “I win.” 

Yes, when Albus woke up he would find the world at his feet as the new consort of Gellert Grindelwald. With his love once again at his side, Gellert knew that nothing could and would ever stand in his way. 

He caressed his lover’s face as the carriage flew them to his home in Numengard. “Don’t worry, my darling. You’ll grow to love me once again. Before your blasted brother broke us apart, before everything was ruined. You’ll love me again…” He kissed soft slack lips and then laughed at the bright and gleaming future before them. 

It would be glorious.


	6. Lily's Child (Severus & Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is always up...to...something...

Harry swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror. “W-why should…”

“Relax, Potter. You don’t like how your hair is. This potion should help that.” Severus shoved a vial at him. “No one is twisting your arm to take it.” His dark eyes glimmered in the torchlight of the dungeons. “If you’re tired of how hard your hair is to control…and if black is boring, no one should blame you for trying to change it. Everyone changes something about them. Even Miss Granger changed her teeth.”

“Right.” Harry nodded and then drank the potion. He gagged slightly but finished it off. Severus smiled as the transformation happened immediately. The hair smoothed out and changed color to a soft strawberry red. Harry smiled at his reflection and then looked at Severus with wide eyes. “Thanks, Professor. But why are you being so…” He couldn’t say ‘nice’. 

Sneering, Severus turned away. “I couldn’t stand how you were moping, Potter. It was distracting and irritating.”

Harry rolled his eyes when he was certain the professor couldn’t see, although sometimes, Harry was certain the man had eyes in the back of his head. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey would also be quite willing to help you.”

“Help…me? With what?”

“Your eyes, obviously, Potter. You shouldn’t go around with a liability like that.” Severus snorted. “Unless you enjoy the possibility of losing your glasses in the middle of a duel. I’m sure Dolohov or Bellatrix would gladly help you search for them. The Dark Lord would even happily hold your wand while you do so.”

“Alright…I get it.” His eyes flashed angrily but surprisingly, he held his tongue. “I’ll talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning.”

Severus smirked thinly at him. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it? But curfew isn’t here yet. You still have two hours of break. It doesn’t take any time at all, which makes me rather confused as to why you haven’t done it yet.”

“Well…my father-”

“You need blindness to feel close to him?” Disdain dripped from every word.

Harry shot him a dark look. “No.”

“Then what’s your point?”

Having nothing to say, Harry snorted and marched out of the office with a muttered, “Thanks.”

The next morning, Severus nearly lost his air. There… _ there _ was Lily’s child. Everyone was stunned at the transformation, including Severus.

Harry smiled at him and then sat down next to his friends. Severus couldn’t really take his eyes off the boy. Lily’s child…almost as if…James Potter had never been in the picture at all.


	7. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a plot twist...

Tom inhaled raggedly as he raced down the hallway of the Department of Mysteries. He had known this had been a bloody trap.  He had  _ known _ and he was still scrambling! G asping, he skidded to a stop but too late and fell right into the Dark Lord’s arms. 

“You were right, Hermione. He would take this path.” Tom pulled away and stared at the Dark Lord’s main advisor, Hermione Granger, a woman who could take on Albus Dumbledore and win in a battle of wits. 

Harry Potter smirked at the frightened young man. “So, Mr Riddle, what did you think of the prophecy?” His green eyes gleamed in the dim light behind his glasses. Tom couldn’t help but feel a bubble of hysterical laughter threaten to burst out of him. The Dark Lord, the biggest baddest Dark Wizard since Grindelwald, looked like a bloody normal student! 

“I know.” Harry smiled at Tom’s stares. “I don’t look a day over sixty. It’s this new beauty cream. Three simple ingredients.” His smile hardened and his eyes grew dark. “But I want to share it with my inner circle you see. Horcruxes are so unreliable. They deserve to have their souls remain whole. However, imagine my surprise, when I realized that...you have something that doesn’t belong to you.” His eyes darkened dangerously.

Tom swallowed and stepped back, wand raised. “The stone is my rightful inheritance! Dumbledore said-”

“Rule number one…” Harry chuckled and stepped closer. “Dumbledore lies. He hasn’t even told you the full story about that stone of yours. Right?” Harry chuckled while Weasley and Granger snorted in the background. “I have the cloak. I’m assuming it was he who stole the wand. So my question is… Where. Is. The. Stone?”

Tom stared at him, heart racing, and then he swallowed before snatching his hand up and grabbing the phoenix that raced overhead. He felt himself lifted into the air, but couldn't tear his gaze from the Dark Lord’s own. 

That damn smirk was back. Tom shuddered as Fawkes snatched him away and back to Dumbledore’s side. 

No matter what horrible things had happened that day, the Dark Lord was back, and the world  _ finally  _ knew it.


	8. Candy (pre-Albus/Harry/Gellert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has no time for this nonsense.

Harry rolled his eyes as he shifted his stance and watched the battle from where he was standing on the wall. “What do you want?”

“Here to help.”

“What?” He turned and looked at Albus. “I do this alone.”

“The Dispatchers think you’ll need help with this one.” Albus smiled and pulled out his classic death scythe. Harry pulled out his twin swords made of black metal. 

Crinkling caused him to frown and look away from the charge and towards the Reaper beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Having a candy.” Albus grinned and offered him one. “Lemon drop?”

“You’re insane.”

“Well, I suppose I am a bit unhealthy. I did kill myself by suicide after all. Of course…” Albus snorted. “There really isn’t any other way to kill oneself except by suicide. Oh look, first twenty deaths have happened.” He jumped from the tree and began collecting the souls and memories.

Harry snarled and jumped after him. He didn’t like Albus on principle. The Reaper always tried to beat his score out. Him and Gellert both. Of course the only other person Harry hated working with was the ever anal and sneering Severus Snape who worked in dispatch. Always complained about his paperwork being wrong in  _ some _ way, even if the Reaper had to mess it up  _ himself _ . 

No matter what Hermione called him, Harry was not paranoid. He  _ knew _ Snape was ruining his paperwork. 

“Watch it!” Harry glowered at Albus, who grinned at him carelessly. 

“Oops. Daydreaming?”

“Shut it, Dumbledore!”

“You owe me a favor if I get more souls than you at the end of the battle.”

Harry blinked at him and then flared his nostrils. “Not if I get more than you.”

“It’s a deal.” 

In the end, Harry was snarling and spitting, but…Dumbledore beat him out by two souls. “What’s the favor?”

“Have dinner with me.”

Staring at him in dumb shock, it took Harry a moment to remember how to speak. “You’re in a relationship with that asshat Gellert.”

“Oh he doesn’t mind.” Albus smiled brightly. “In fact, he told me to get you on a date.”

“Why?” It sounded overly cautious even to Harry, but this territory he was entering was…strange and had a possibility of an Albus inducing level of insanity.

“Well, the plan was that I would soften you up to becoming more open to the idea, and then we would both seduce you into our bed and have our glorious and extremely pleasurable way with you.” Albus huffed. “Though you  _ do  _ have a tendency to overthink things, so I was also planning on slipping a sensitivity potion into your drink during our date so the pleasure would make you completely blank on anything else.”

“ _ What _ ?”

Albus beamed. “Glad to see that you’re alright with the date. I’ll pick you up at seven tonight.” With a wink, he vanished. Harry stared at the empty space and blinked rapidly.

“What?!”


	9. Story Plot (unrealized-Harry/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is having sweet dreams in the bed of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gave me the shivers when writing it.   
> Ink...

Harry exhaled softly and closed her computer with a smile. Another book finished. She was relieved, and she knew her publishers would be.

Ginny winked at her from in the kitchen. “Have you ever looked at the fanfiction that’s been written and take ideas from there?”

“No,” Harry smirked and shook her head. “One that would be stealing a plot, and two, I have my own plans for my own characters, thanks much.”

Rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled a face. “So fussy.”

“Shush you.” Harry chuckled and then leaned against her kitchen island. 

“So glad I survived the blasted chamber.” Ginny’s eyes were gleaming with amusement, though her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “For a moment there, I thought you were gonna kill me off in the second book.” Harry snorted.

“Yes, you did. You think I shouldn’t be writing about myself as the main character?”

“You made yourself and Ron male. I think you’ll be fine.” Ginny snorted. “Though Albus still probably hasn’t forgiven you for making him an old codger in charge of a school.”

Harry turned and smiled at her wedding photo with her brother in it and her husband. 

“And I haven’t forgiven you for making me the villain,” Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into a kiss. “In fact, all my friends are telling me to get even for turning them into Death Eaters.” Tom’s eyes twinkled. “And Bellatrix is still telling me to get us marriage counseling.”

“Oh for the last time! I am not making any subconscious slurs against our marriage just because I’ve written a bloody book series.” Harry grinned at him and kissed him again. 

“Oh!” Ginny jumped up and checked her phone. “I’ve gotta pick up Joyce and Kelly from the dance studio. Sirius is still at work and won’t be able to get them. See ya, you two lovebirds!”

Harry grinned and waved at her friend before Tom kissed her neck. “At last. I thought she’d never leave.”

“Tom! Ginny was helping us with Naggie’s dress for the recital!”

“Nagini’s piano recital isn’t until a month from now. You can’t use that as an excuse to distract me from my goals.”

Harry smirked up at him. “And what goals are those?”

“Getting you and me both naked.”

She laughed but started stripping him also.

_ “My lord?” _

Tom frowned and then blinked rapidly before waking up. He shook his head and then looked at the sleeping Harry Potter beside him. “Yes?”

“The last of the Order has been rounded up.”

Voldemort chuckled. “Excellent. Kill them.”

“Yes, my lord.” Rudolfus grinned and slipped away. Turning back to his… _ wife _ , Voldemort caressed the young man’s face and chuckled softly. Nagini slithered around them as he fingered the locket resting on the boy’s chest. 

“I have to leave, my dear. I’m sorry. But I will be back before you even…miss me.” Voldemort kissed his forehead and then pulled himself out of bed. “Pleasant dreams…”


	10. Crystal Ball (pre-Firenze/Hermione; Non-Con; Underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all that centaurs are advanced and intelligent, they will always be the race who evolved from the wild centaurs of the Greek days.   
> Poor Hermione...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted: bestiality, non-con drug use, and all-around creepiness. Definitely Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.

Firenze studied Hermione Granger carefully as she sat outside and looked at the stars. The sixteen year old human was truly eye catching. Her intelligence...her wisdom…

He smiled and stepped closer to her and settled beside her in silence. “You are one of the best humans of your kind.”

She blushed immediately and looked at him. “Why do you say that, sir?”

Waving his hand at the ‘sir’, Firenze smiled at her slowly. “Because you focus on the present instead of regretfully focusing on the past or obsessively focusing on the future. You see what you can see in front of you and push you way through the tangled web of the unknown, and that is brave.”

Hermione looked down in a blush. “Thank you.”

“Do you know of many ancient myths of the Greek world?”

“Not many. None about centaurs.” She stared at him with wide eyes and leaned closer. 

Closer.

Firenze smiled softly at her and then lit the incense and nodded. “Good, then I will be able to tell you myself.” She giggled softly. Sleepily. Firenze began speaking smoothly, calmly, until Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. She tried, but the voice of the centaur was so soothing and hypnotic. She gasped softly, moving to shake herself, but she felt so warm.

So sleepy.

So…calm. 

Firenze smiled at her and then slipped his arm around her shoulders. He continued speaking. “And of course there are a few things that the centaurs of the Greeks share with the herds of Britain, but chief among them is their immediate and complete comprehension of who their mate is…” Her head lolled onto his shoulder and she gave a soft mewling sigh. Slipping his arm under her knees, he lifted her up and moved back into the castle after stomping out the incense ashes. 

Slipping into his office, he laid her down onto his soft mat and felt himself grow aroused at the sight of her sleeping there, so calm and content, so trusting and innocent.

His little mare.

Firenze smiled and locked the door.


	11. Loss or a Win (Albus/Gellert/Harry; Harry/Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is a bitch sometimes.

Harriet Potter snarled and jerked against the chains that held her. Her entire family had worked in an underground railroad of sorts that helped smuggle Muggles, Squibs, Pure Bloods, Muggle Borns, and Half Bloods (frankly anyone who had to leave) out of any countries that Gellert Grindelwald was in control of. 

Sadly, when the moment came, Albus Dumbledore was defeated and the war was lost. England was overrun and the world was taken by storm. 

No one knew where Dumbledore was. No one knew anything. All anyone knew was that fifty-two years ago their lives as they knew them were over.

Grindelwald wasn’t a cruel dictator of the world. He simply didn’t want the Muggles to dictate  _ anything _ . The hierarchy was Magic User, Magical Creature, Squib, and then Muggle. That was it. Life was even improved for magical creatures, but the way he went about things was…terrifying.

Harry had seen it first hand, and she never wanted to see it again. Unfortunately, she was going to experience it firsthand, since she was caught helping a bunch of Muggles escape to the still defiant Americas. 

She was glad to know that all her charges escaped to the South Americas and would promptly scatter along the entire North and South Continents of Freedom.

A guard appeared at her left. “In.” She was shoved into the ‘throne room’ and pushed to her knees.

“Oh…” 

Harry knew that smooth voice. She was being seen to by Gellert fucking Grindelwald personally. Bloody fantastic. No bribing herself out of this one. She closed her eyes and sent a wish to her uncles and her aunts who had raised her and taken care of her. She wished that she could have been able to see her parents and little brother to say goodbye first. 

“So the most wanted smuggler in Europe is a sixteen year old girl?”

Rolling her eyes, Harry looked up at the man who had mysteriously stopped aging at twenty. “Like you’re one to talk, and I’m seventeen, Grindelwald.” 

He went still and then slowly smiled. “Leave us.” His acolytes filtered out. Harry frowned. This was off script. Grindelwald never emptied his court when about to make an ‘example’ of a rule breaker. 

Stepping slowly down the dias, Gellert unlocked her chains and helped her to stand before caressing her lips lightly with his wand tip. “I suppose I wasn’t the first person to say that to you, judging from your frankly unimpressed reaction.”

Going slowly cold, Harry stared at Gellert Grindelwald, her soulmate (no, never, no!) as he grinned at her and calmly led her from the room and into a hall, and down a corridor, and then into another hall, up the stairs, and down another hallway and then into a room. A large room. 

Harry didn’t know why she wasn’t fighting. 

“This is my other soulmate, Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is Harriet Potter. The internationally notorious smuggler known as Phoenix. Rather sweet isn’t she?”

Feeling a tear slip down her cheek, Harry stared at the man with a collar around his neck. The once proud Albus Dumbledore was looking at her with pity and sympathy. 

There was no escaping this place. 

“I’m very sorry, my dear Harriet, that this had to happen to you.”

Her eyes widened and then she spoke faintly, “At least I’m not alone.” Albus looked like he’d been hit repeatedly in the stomach. Gellert started laughing as he pushed Harry onto the bed. 

She jolted away but the bed sheets wrapped around her ankles and wrists and bound her down. Gellert almost lovingly fashioned another collar and slipped it around her neck. 

“So beautiful and slender and white…both of you are exquisite. Albus, I think we should be very gentle with Harriet.” Gellert smirked. “She’s a virgin, and I don’t want her experiencing any pain.”

When the morning came, Harry was confused. She still wanted to escape, but…Gellert was making sure she wanted for truly nothing. He even was going to allow her to fly on her broom. Everything she wanted, except freedom, was given to her. Albus whispered to her calmly, hand casually on her hip as only a soulmate was allowed to do. “He doesn’t rule in fear. He rules by devotion. His followers are besotted with him. He never shouts. Never raises his voice. Never gets angry. I have only seen him get angry once, and it was at my brother.”

“Aberforth. I know him. He works a smuggler’s circuit.” Albus looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I was told he was dead…” 

Harry snorted. “Not since a week ago when I last saw him having a drinking contest with Mad Eye, Bill, and Sirius.”

Relief was palpable from Albus. He rested his head on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Fifty years is an awful long time.”

“I’ve mostly given up, I’m afraid. I still believe that he’s going about this horribly wrong. The people should be all equal. No one should be enslaved over something they can’t control. Muggles are no more in control of not having magic than Magicks are in control of having it. I yearn for a world where magic is treated like any other form of skill, like running fast, painting, or singing…”

“That’ll be the day.” They jerked slightly when the door opened, but it was just a boy who looked a little older than Harry. 

“Are you new here?” Albus frowned at him. 

The boy nodded. “The name’s Tom Riddle, sir. Just got shipped in with the other orphans.”

Harry nodded to him. “Thank you for our food. I’m Harriet Potter.”

He jerked and then looked at her intently. “You’re my soulmate.” Harry sucked in her breath. 

Albus stared at her and then looked at the boy. “Do you by any chance have access to certain security wards?”

Tom’s answering grin was all the response they needed.


	12. Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets to say his piece. Finally.

Harry grunted as he slid down the stone wall and gritted his teeth. His ankle was screaming at him in every language and every curse word. Pansy and Malfoy weren’t looking much better.

“So…can anyone tell me why Slytherin thought a huge pit in a dark hallway was a good idea for school children to live around?” His voice was hoarse. All he wanted to do was get out of the dungeons and never come back. 

“It shows us not to be careless.” Pansy’ voice was shaking. “What were you doing down here anyways, Potter?”

“Does it really matter, Pans?!” Draco’s voice was harsh. Harry took a guess where Pansy’s voice was coming from in the pitch blackness. 

“Lumos.” He looked at them and then sighed. “I was here for some…remedial lessons with Snape. The dungeon decided to fuck with me and turn around. The same hallway I knew the exit was, led me further to the dorms. By the time I caught onto what was happening, I ran into you two and…” Harry trailed off. Malfoy had shot off his mouth about Harry being a nutter, and already furious with Snape’s words and his own discovery in Snape’s pensieve, Harry hadn’t held back. They took a tumble, and Pansy fell with them. 

“Only you could need remedial lessons.” Pansy’s sneer was shaky. Harry stared at her nonplussed and then rolled his eyes. 

“There’s one thing I don’t get about Purebloods.” He studied both snakes. “And while we’re stuck here together until my patronus can find someone and them find  _ us _ , I can finally ask it.”

“What is it now, Potter?” Malfoy’s bravado was badly shaken up because of his very possibly cracked rib.

Harry examined his own ankle and raised an eyebrow when he saw a bone sticking out. Pansy screamed and Draco looked suddenly quite ill. “My question is, why are Slytherins known for cunning when all the students show anything but cunning?”

“What?”

“Excuse you-”

“Let me explain.” Harry swallowed. The shock was beginning to wear off now, making the pain less manageable. “Malfoy, you have tried to get me expelled through the entire time we’ve both been in Hogwarts together. You have done everything in your power to get me in trouble. However, if Snape wasn’t on your side, you would have been in just as much trouble. That’s not cunning. That’s just pure bullying and arrogance. Cunning is being clever, being smart, not being a bully. Another question I have is why are you people so hung up on family lines? Don’t you know about inbreeding?”

“What?”

Harry stared at Pansy with shock. “Inbreeding…humans are made up of genes, genetics. I got my DNA, my genes from my father for my hair and from my mother for my eyes. Malfoy looks like a mini version of his father. I’d hate to meet what parent gave you  _ your _ looks, Parkinson, but there you go. Genetics are what make us act and look like what we are. Ask Madam Pomfrey. She’ll vouch for me. What I’m trying to say is the smaller the gene pool you body can pick from to make up who you are, the more unhealthy a child can be, more diseases and mutations…that’s why Muggles don’t do it anymore. Inbreeding is shown when whole families looked the same, nearly identical faces. The next stage is idiocy, lower intelligence, and then diseases like blood curses and lower immunity to flus and colds. Inbreeding causes the next generation to be more unhealthy than the previous generation. If you married your cousin, Malfoy, then your kid has a higher chance of becoming a Squib or having learning impairments.”  Harry looked at their stunned faces and blinked slowly. “Have you really never been told why inbreeding is looked down on with disgust by Muggle Borns?”

“Disgust?!” Pansy stared at him in shock. Harry nodded.

“Yeah. Every Muggle Born thinks that marrying your cousin is completely gross and completely immoral. Also, it’s against the Muggle laws. It’s called incest.” Harry looked at his foot. It was beginning to really hurt now. It hurt before like a sprained ankle, but now it was really beginning to make his vision go fuzzy.

“So why do the Magical families still do it?” Draco swallowed. “If it’s so unhealthy, then why haven’t your  _ signs _ shown up?!”

Groaning quietly, Harry stared at the nothingness that was above them. “Because it’s already happening, Malfoy. Why do you think the Blacks have died out so quickly? The men are becoming infertile, and the women can’t have kids either. Why do you think Bellatrix Lestrange was so insane even  _ before _ she went to Azkaban? Her mind was already gone because of inbreeding. I frankly think that magic has lessened the effects because after centuries of inbreeding, the Malfoys should not be able to even talk much less dress themselves. The Blacks went insane. The Malfoys are next.”

“The Malfoys married into American Pureblood families for a few generations…the Blacks were famous for staying within their own family tree…” Draco’s voice was faint.

“Ah.” Harry snorted. “My advice to you is to marry someone who has no relation to you whatsoever. That’s why Professor Burbage is telling everyone that Muggle Borns are the best thing we’ve seen. They have magic and literally fresh blood. Say you marry Hermione, you kid will be magical  _ and _ will possibly be more powerful since it’ll have new genetics mingling with yours. Muggle Borns have got magic. How can they, as bloody babies, steal magic? How can magic be fucking stolen in the first place? You Slytherins keep saying you’re superior, but you hardly ever think for yourselves. You believe the lies told to you about Muggles when you haven’t even had a conversation with one. You believe the words from others who  _ also _ haven’t had a conversation with one.” 

Pansy scowled but didn’t say anything. It made sense, as much as they hated to admit it. It was logical. “What would you propose then, Potter?”

“Talk to a Muggle Born. Ask them questions. Don’t insult them. Actually go up to one and say something nice. It’ll be a stretch on your self-control, but try not to be rude and ill-mannered.” 

“Ill-mannered?! Potter, I know every rule in the-”

“Then why don’t you use those manners?” Harry leaned forward and looked at him intently. “Why are Muggle Borns, who bleed the same red as us, not worth being kind to? They have magic, they have wands. Even Voldemort had a Muggle father, and he’s one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Grindelwald’s grandmother was Muggle according to the history books. Albus Dumbledore is a Halfblood. Three of the most powerful wizards in history are all Halfbloods. What does that tell you?”

Their conversation was interrupted when Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore shouted down. Harry breathed out. “Malfoy’s got a busted rib. Pansy has a concussion I think.”

“And you, Mr Potter?”

“M’fine. Get them up first.” 

Draco stared at him in shock but felt himself being levitated first. Pansy swallowed and looked at him before allowing herself to be dragged up. Harry closed his eyes and breathed through the pain.

He smiled when he heard Malfoy asking Madam Pomfrey about genetics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, this was me ranting through Harry. Sorry. ; D  
> Ink...


	13. Cupboards (pre-Draco/Fem!Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always should hear both sides of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry with a touch of hope.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...

Dumbledore sighed when he looked at the teenagers before him. They were both sixteen. Old enough to know better. 

“A dark curse, Miss. Potter?”

“Sir, I didn’t know what the spell would do.” Harry glared at Draco. 

“What I have just done is against the law, but I believe it will help matters greatly.” Albus smiled at them sadly. “I have cast a spell on both of you to speak only the truth. And now, I will leave you.”

Harry stared at him in horror and then looked at Draco, who also was expressing a look of horror, and terror. 

She gritted her teeth and turned away from him and sat down on the chair. 

“Ah ah! Albus knew you two wouldn’t talk, but the spell compels you to answer. So we will ask the questions.” One of the portraits smirked down at them. Draco gave the woman a rude hand gesture. “Because of that, I will ask you the first question. Why do you dislike Harriet Potter?”

Harry turned and looked at Draco with interest. Draco looked down and said almost violently. “Because she humiliated me and gets away with everything! Everything’s perfect in her life! She deserves being knocked down a couple of pegs, the glorious Chosen One!” His sneer was worthy of Snape.

“And is everything perfect in your life, Miss Potter?”

Standing up, Harry stared at Draco. “No.” Her eyes flashed. “My father is dead. My mother is dead. Whenever a Dementor comes close to me, I can hear my mother screaming as she dies, begging for Voldemort to spare my life.” His eyes were widening. Harry continued. “I live with my aunt who hates me, with my cousin who had a gang of friends who liked to beat me up and pull my hair. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and lived off scraps from their meals. My uncle liked to lock me in whenever I accidentally did magic. I grew used to living off of maybe five meals a week. When my letter came, they hid it from me. I wasn’t told anything about magic, or about my Potter ancestry. I wasn’t told I was rich. I was never allowed to wear my own clothes. Anything I bought with Hermione was destroyed by my aunt. I stopped trying.” She stepped closer to Draco, who was paling.

“First year, I killed my own professor in self-defense. Second year, I died and was brought back by Dumbledore’s phoenix, after having to kill a basilisk. Third year, I nearly got mauled by a werewolf who was my uncle. Fourth year, your father, a known Death Eater, taunts me. I get caught up in a tournament that I didn’t sign up for. I get pushed into fighting a dragon for other peoples’ amusement. My entire life is pasted up on the papers and mocked and jeered at. I face Voldemort off at age fourteen, and you’re pee yourself from being near him in a relatively peaceful meeting at age sixteen! Fifth year, everyone in school calls me a liar, everyone in school thinks I’m insane. A teacher uses a blood quill and gives me a scar, that same teacher crucios me, but my friends don’t know it. Not even Dumbledore knew until now. I was tortured one night until I vomited blood and still I didn’t tell her where Sirius Black was, where Dumbledore was, where anyone was. Sixth year is the only relatively peaceful year I’ve had with no one bullying, taunting, whispering, jeering, or trying to kill me.” 

Her eyes were dark with rage. “Hogwarts is the only time I’m free of my blood aunt who takes pleasure in starving me and humiliating me since I can’t perform magic because of the trace. And even in Hogwarts I’ve been bullied and forced to live through traumatic events every single fucking year until now. Do I need to go on, Malfoy? Have I not suffered enough, Malfoy? Is your suffering equal to mine, Malfoy? Have you worried about your next meal, Malfoy? Have you ever gagged on that golden spoon in your mouth, Malfoy?” Harry grabbed his robes and shook him, voice shaking. “Have you ever had a Dark Lord try to possess you and make you kill someone, Malfoy? Have you ever loved someone like I love Sirius and watched him die before your eyes, frozen and unable to stop it, Malfoy? Have you been laughed at and mocked by Bellatrix while you’re struggling with denial and grief for her murdering the only human in existence who gave a fuck about you, Malfoy? Would you consider that enough suffering for Princess Potter, Malfoy? Or should I go on and tell you about Vernon sexually assaulting me when I was eight?!”

Throwing him into the chair, Harry’s chest was heaving as she breathed through her rage. “Now that I’ve been magically forced to spill my guts, I’m sure you’ll have quite to gossip about to the other snakes in the grass about Potter, the Girl Who Was Raped, Potter, the Girl Who Was Starved, Potter, the Girl Who Was Constantly Lied To by even her friends and allies.” Harry was crying. “Potter, the Girl Who Tried t-to Kill Herself…”

Draco stared at her in true horror. Harry sank to the ground and sobbed.

Swallowing, Draco stepped closer, warily, and sat on the carpet and looked at her. “Father crucioed me when I was younger for showing curiosity about Muggles. Mother never knew. A few seconds of torture each time for making a mistake or acting not the way a Malfoy would. I didn’t know fathers ever hugged anyone until I saw the Weasel’s father hugging him. I’ve never gone hungry, true, but…I was happy when my father was sent away. Happy and hating myself for it, because Family is everything to the Malfoys, to any Pureblood child.” His voice was low and monotone. “The Dark Lord is living with us. I was forced to be marked by him. I didn’t want it, but…Mother is going to be killed if I fail, and Mother is the only human being…she’s like Sirius was to you. She’s everything I have left in the world. I’d leave my money, my status, everything to keep her safe and alive and well.”

Tightening his arms around himself, Draco continued. “I never wanted for clothing or food or love from my mother, I’m not an orphan, but…Father was always disappointed in me for something. He liked to put a sensory hex on me. I couldn’t hear, see, smell, feel anything for hours.” Draco swallowed. “The Pureblood children all grew up this way. We didn’t know about it being any other way until we heard about ‘spanking’ and ‘grounding’ and other sorts of punishments like that. We didn’t even know about those being options…we get jealous. Hermione Granger gets to eat in her pajamas at the breakfast table with her dad and mum. Ron Weasley doesn’t get punished for talking with his mouth full. He doesn’t do it for being gross. He does it to rub it in. He never tells you, you and Granger wouldn’t understand, but he and all the blood traitors…we don’t hate them.” Draco rubbed his face. “We envy them, and we hate ourselves.”

Harry looked at him in shock. “Brainwashing…”

“What?”

“Brainwashing is a Muggle term. It’s when a person has been trained to think and act in a certain way, either done to themselves for survival or done to them by others.”

He scoffed bitterly. “That’s it then. I’ve been brainwashed.”

Harry bit her lip and then grabbed his hands. “Dumbledore can get your mother to America. Away from here.”

“She’d never leave me.”

“You can leave too.”

“You don’t understand. I can’t. The mark on our arms…it tells him exactly where we are. We can’t escape. He’ll always find us.” His eyes were dead. "There's no hope."

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kill him faster than planned.” Harry exhaled softly and looked at the fire. “But I still think Dumbledore could help you, if you gave him half a chance.”

A spark came back into Draco's eyes as he stared at her. “Okay.”


	14. When I'm Gone (Gellert/Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another adventure.

Gellert went still when he heard the Austrian Minister talking to his guards about the morning edition during their routine inspection on his cell.

Standing slowly, he felt his aging body scream with more than just weariness. “What is it you said? What do you mean? What attack on Hogwarts?!”

The men looked at him in surprise and then the Minister exhaled. “I had thought the guards had spoken about it earlier. Well, I see no issue with giving you the paper just once.” He handed the newspaper through the bars. Gellert snatched it and quickly read the German print. 

The funeral of Albus Dumbledore was happening today. Sliding down the wooden door, Gellert closed his eyes and clutched at the paper.

The funeral…

_ “What will happen to us when one of us goes?” Albus’ blue eyes shined teasingly at Gellert.  _

_ “My love, neither of us will go. Once we gain immortality from the hallows, then the world and time itself will be ours. All will fall before us. Everything will be ours. We will want for nothing.” Gellert slipped his hand along his love’s jaw. “You will want for nothing.” _

_ “Sounds marvelous, but all plans have issues, bugs, mistakes…what if ours falls apart somehow?” Albus pulled away from Gellert’s touch and grabbed the hand instead, looking intense. “What will happen when I’m gone?” _

_ “You?” Gellert frowned at Albus. The other chuckled softly.  _

_ “You’re so much stronger than I am, Gellert. I know I would be the first to die.” He chuckled sadly. “Really, I had no place being sorted into Gryffindor.” _

_ “Nonsense! Albus, look at me.” Gellert pulled him closer. “When one of us goes…the other will soon follow.” He kissed him softly, searchingly. “I would never live in this world without you by my side.” _

_ “Gellert…” There was reproach in his eyes, but Gellert chuckled and cut Albus off with another kiss. _

Opening his eyes, Gellert felt tears slid down his cheek. “Oh my Albus…my love…”

A few months later, Gellert welcomed Death as an old friend, and Albus was waiting for him on the other side.

“Another adventure, my love?” Gellert grabbed his hand, and Albus laughed. 

“Oh you and your adventures…” But the softness in his blue eyes belied his exasperation. Albus pulled him into a kiss. “I have missed you…”


	15. You're Gonna Miss Me (Tom/femHarry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update being a day later. I've got no excuse except for being really busy. and tired...  
> Thanks for your patience!  
> Ink...

Tom exhaled slowly and then frowned when the Headmaster, his past (current?) Transfigurations teacher escorted him to the Great Hall to be re-sorted while he was in this universe, because apparently he was in an alternate universe of the bleeding future. It was 1996 in this place, and Tom was just…absolutely done.

Dumbledore had warned him- after interrogating him intently about something called Horcruxes- that Tom’s counterpart of  _ this _ universe had done some pretty terrible things and so he shouldn’t expect a warm welcome.

Sure enough, Tom’s welcome was…more fitting for a funeral home. Shouldering through, he sat down on the stool and waited for the hat. In all his sixteen years, he had never felt this much mortification at simply being  _ himself _ .

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Like there was any bloody doubt.” Rolling his eyes, he moved over to the table he was sorted to and sat down. The students parted for him like he was going to hex them if they moved too slowly. Several Slytherins were staring at him in shock and terror and horror. Tom couldn’t help but wonder what exactly this Voldemort version of himself had done.

While Albus Dumbledore worked on getting him a ride back to his world, Tom continued his classes in sixth year. It was weird no longer being Slughorn’s favorite.

It was also weird that the Girl Who Lived was also the only person willing to talk to him.

He blinked at her as she set her books beside his station in the potion labs. “My friends are pissed at me, and I really just wanna avoid that right now. Mind sharing space?”

“Not at all.” He frowned at her. “Shouldn’t you hate me the most?”

“For something you didn’t do?” Harry smirked. “I admit I was weirded out at first, but…after I thought about it for a bit, I realize you being punished for Voldemort’s crimes is like Snape witch-hunting me because of my father’s mistakes.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t like it, so I won’t do it. Simple enough really.”

Tom chuckled softly and then nodded his thanks to her. “Could you tell me more about this Voldemort?”

“Sure, before he became Voldemort, he was Tom Marvolo Riddle in an orphanage called Wools.” She looked at him, but Tom looked…blank.

“Orphanage? Why?”

Blinking in surprise, Harry shrugged. “Erm, because his mother died in childbirth and his father was a Muggle who hated anything to do with magic.”

Tom looked stunned. “My Pureblood mother is alive, and my father is a Half Blood. I was named after my paternal grandfather for Thomas and maternal grandfather for Marvolo. The Riddle and Gaunt Houses reunited with my birth.”

“Reunited?” Harry squeezed the seeds for the juice. He started working with her on the potion, almost seamlessly. 

“Yes. The Riddles were direct descendants of Slytherin, as were the Gaunts. The Riddles had Muggle blood in them, but the Gaunts kept marrying magical families.”

“And how did your parents meet?”

“Well, it was an arranged marriage, but they learned to love one another.” Tom smiled softly at the love. “I would much prefer a love match than an arranged one.”

“Well, love is nice to have in a marriage.” Harry grinned at him, realizing that the love potion hadn’t been used, and so much of Voldemort’s mental issues were nonexistent with this guy. This was an actually  _ nice  _ Tom Riddle.

As the days went by, Harry and Tom spent all their free time together, until…until Tom had to go home.

Harry let him pull her into a tight hug. She laughed wetly. “You’re gonna miss me.”

“Of bloody course I’m going to miss you.” Tom cupped her face gently and stared at her intently, “But this isn’t over, and it isn’t goodbye. I came over once, and that means I can come over again. I’ll be the first Universe Hopper in existence.” He grinned at her and then looked as the portal was activated. 

Swallowing, he impetuously kissed Harry firmly against her mouth and then leaped through the portal and vanished. Harry gaped at the closing portal and then blushed fiercely.


	16. Music of the Night (Albus/Harry, Gellert/Harry, Albus/Harry/Gellert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open up your mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare pair!!  
> Yay!  
> Ink...

Harry wasn’t one for the opera, so it was strange that she was in an opera. She could sing rather well, but she wasn’t pretty or noticeable enough to get out of the chorus.

Smiling at the new owners of the opera house, Harry smirked at Ginny, who’s mother was in charge of all the dancers. “Who are they?”

“Goose! That’s Monsieur Thomas Riddle and Monsieur Abraxas Malfoy.” They watched as Monsieur Riddle cajoled and flattered Madam Lestrange back to singing her part. Harry rolled her eyes and then inhaled sharply when she saw Albus Dumbledore, the apparent patron of the house. 

Ginny practically squealed when she heard about their childhood romance. Harry blushed all through rehearsal, insistent that the young man not only did not love her, but did not remember her.

It came as such a surprise to her then that the Angel led her down into his home far below and showed her Albus. He was waiting for her with a smile on his face and a kiss for the Angel. 

“We have been waiting for you, my love.” Albus kissed her even as Harry gasped when she felt the Angel pressing his hands down her body, lighting her soul aflame. 

“Listen, our love, to the song we sing for you…” Albus tilted her chin up, and her Angel sang against the flesh of her throat, words vibrating teasingly against her skin. 

“Softly, deftly music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night…”

Albus smiled faintly and edged her sleeve off her shoulder as he joined into the song,

“Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me…”

A hand, she didn’t know whose, slipped down her back and pulled the string to her dress. It suddenly felt so loose. Harry shuddered as she felt her Angel’s voice against her skin and her Albus’ mouth against her breasts.

“Floating, falling sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night…”

Both men were facing each other now, her Angel’s face was behind her while Albus was in front of her. She blinked rapidly and then gasped when he pulled her skirts up, hands searching…searching… “OH!”

A shared grin and then both sang to her, voices beckoning, sweet and deep. 

Harry felt herself lifted onto the bed. She keened against her Angel’s mouth, but as he pulled away, he sang lowly with Albus,

“ You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night…”

And Harry could think no longer, her skin on fire, and her eyes closed.


	17. Chocolates (one-sided:Sirius/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-crossed lovers, a tragedy carved into chocolate.

Severus frowned when he noticed there were chocolates by his desk in Potions that morning. He looked at Lily, but she was busy laughing with Slughorn about a potion’s pun she had shared with him. 

Opening the box, Severus cast his wand to check for spells and potions. Nothing. They were plain chocolates. Milk, cream fills, no nuts (Severus hated nuts in chocolate, but how did they know?). It was exactly the kind of chocolate box Severus would want. He frowned deeper and then slipped the box into his bag before looking around. He would have to test them some more when he had the time.

It wasn’t until the next day that he realized the box had been given to him on his birthday.

Next year was the same. 

And the next.

And the year after that. 

Once every year until Severus was actively looking for the box. There were two the year his mother died. 

The year Lily left him there was a rose with a single note on it, no familiar handwriting. 

_ ‘You mean more to me than what is on your skin. I will be here when you come back from your nightmares.’  _

Severus didn’t understand, but then, quite a lot was happening that he didn’t understand.

And then Lily was dead and the boxes…didn’t stop. They kept coming. Once every year with a single red rose. 

Until…until years later in 1995, and Severus was in Grimmauld Place and Potter approached him. He glowered at the boy. “What do you want?”

“This was part of Sirius’ will. He wanted you to have it.” The boy tossed the pouch onto the table and walked out of the room.

Sneering, Severus cast several spells on it to check for hexes and curses. Nothing.

He opened the pouch and out came a tiny box and a stick. Heart seizing slightly, Severus numbly re-sized the items. A single red rose under a preservation spell, and a single box of chocolates under another preservation spell.

Another note. 

Swallowing, Severus opened it and read it. 

_ ‘I’m a bloody coward telling you like this. I was a bloody fool treating you like that. There’s nothing else to say, Severus, except that I’m sorry. I was terrified of your reaction, and your hate towards me was so comfortable, so just, that I couldn’t risk saying anything, couldn’t risk changing anything. I never deserved affection from anyone, least of all from you, and so I never sought it.  _

_ You have always loved Lily, and I have always loved you.  _

_ The Muggles would call us star-crossed, right?  _

_ I’m sorry, Severus. Merlin, I’m so sorry.’ _

Severus sank to a chair and felt like his…heart had been ripped out. It stunned him to find that…he had grown to strongly care for the silent companion who never left him even while in Azkaban…

Swallowing, Severus covered his face with his hands and crushed his sadness down.

What use were tears now? 

They would never bring Sirius back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally ship this pairing, but I cried when I wrote this.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	18. Deliverance (pre-Draco/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a second chance, and Luna knew eating cherries was a good idea.

Draco exhaled roughly when someone shoved past him in the Ministry hallway.

“They’re mean to you because they don’t understand forgiveness.” A dreamy voice sounded from behind him. Luna Lovegood smiled at him when he jumped and turned. “I personally think it’s because they haven’t been able to forgive themselves for something.”

Blinking, he swallowed. “I- I guess.”

“I’ve forgiven you though.” She smiled at him and then held out her hand. “Come on. I’ll show you where the Auror office is.”

“How did you-”

“They recently moved levels under Harry’s request. He’s been complaining about the cramped space down here and was happy when the Minister finally granted permission.”

“Why wasn’t I told about the change?” Draco scowled.

Luna took his head and smiled. “Because Ron still hasn’t forgiven himself for divorcing Hermione, and he’s taking it out on you.”

Unnerved by the girl’s incredible…insight, Draco swallowed and walked with her. He bit his lip slightly and then spoke up. “Luna, would you care to have…to have lunch with me today?”

She smiled at him brightly. “I was waiting for your lunch request. I’ve been eating cherries.”

“Um…what?”

“Cherries are a love fruit. It’s said that when you eat one, you can make a wish for your true love to approach you.”

Draco’s heart jumped. “True love? Wait, you said you were waiting for me? As in a general me, or-” 

Luna pulled him gently closer and kissed a corner of his mouth before smiling at him sweetly and opening the door to the new aurors’ offices. There, she left him and went back to her own office for the Protection of Magical Wildlife and Magical Creatures. Hermione Granger had helped Luna spearhead that department in the Ministry, and Kingsley had listened to them eagerly.

Draco watched her walk down the hall, not helping but noticing the gentle sway of her hips and her half smile that she gave him as she climbed into the lift.

“Oi! Malfoy! You’re either coming in or going out, unless you wanna do what I think you should-”

“Shut up, Weasel, and forgive yourself for your blasted divorce already and grow up.” Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat down at his admittedly bigger office space. He would never tell Potter, but he liked the change. It was a good call.

He smiled as he wrote down in his planner his lunch date with Luna today.


	19. Who Are You? (Time Travel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sick and tired of Dark Lords.

Harry was beginning to really hate Time-Turners. Really and truly hate them. After all, he was an auror, not an Unspeakable. It wasn’t in his job requirement to deal with them! But no, he had to listen to Minister Hermione Granger and look into the theft of five Time-Turners. 

He had to also run headlong, without freaking backup (that was the last time he wouldn’t wait for backup) into the house of the thief and startle said thief into dropping the allegedly new and improved Time-Turner onto the floor, prompting Harry to quickly try and catch the thing.

Idiot that he was.

So yeah, he was seriously considering destroying all the Time-Turners in existence. That is, he would do so  _ after _ he got back to his proper time. Considering he was stuck in 1918, that was…going to be a challenge.

Also considering that the rising Dark Lord named Gellert  _ Freaking _ Grindelwald was chasing after him. The man’s name was on the lips of all the dark families all over the world. He was popular, intelligent, charming, cunning, wealthy, and very well-connected. He was literally everything these dark families would want, and he was everything Voldemort had not been, which majorly threw Harry off.

Harry didn’t even know  _ why _ Grindelwald was after him. There were no prophecies (he had broken into the Department of Mysteries to double check) about him destroying Grindelwald. He wasn’t known in this era, and he hadn’t given his real name to anyone. Harry had actually been rather proud of himself for not raising any alarms or slipping onto anyone’s radar. He simply got a job in the Ministry of Magic as a secretary to some no name in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Then, suddenly, he was being cornered by Grindelwald in the hallway, in the bathroom (for Merlin’s sake!), and in the floo hall.  _ Everywhere  _ he went! Now, Harry had finally had enough and was hiding behind the bar of the bloody Leaky Cauldron.

Swallowing, he peeked over the edge and stifled his manly scream when he saw Grindelwald’s two colored eyes staring at him. “Behind the bar, my friend? Really? How desperate are you?”

“Well, you’ve been stalking me for days, so I suppose you’ve made me truly desperate to be rid of you.” Harry stood up and looked at him. “Why are you following me?”

“Who are you?”

“What?” He stared at the man in surprise. “I’m Harrison Pevensie. You know that.”

“Lies.” He smirked. “I  _ know _ those are lies. So why are you lying, and who are you really?”

Harry exhaled slowly and then closed his eyes. “Screw this.” He disapparated. 

Chuckling, Gellert shrugged. “If you wish to run, then so be it.” His eyes gleamed. “You won’t get far.”


	20. Shape of Fire (Fem!Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a strange creature in the Department of Mysteries one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plot theft from the movie Shape of Water. ; D  
> Ink...  
> PS  
> Sorry for the late update!!

Harry swallowed and looked around as she started cleaning up the lab belonging to the Department of Mysteries. It wasn’t much, being a janitor, but it paid the bills and allowed a squib like her to survive in the nasty world of Wizards and Witches. 

Exhaling, she shook her head and started cleaning the glass of a huge smoke filled orb. She frowned at the smoke, because of it she couldn’t see if the glass was clean or not. Frowning, she rolled her eyes. If she couldn’t see the difference, then no one else could either. She walked around the monstrosity to start cleaning the bookshelves, but movement caught her attention. Frowning, she turned and looked at the smoke. Her heart quickened when she saw a shadow within the smoke. 

Eyes widening, Harry looked around and then saw the ventilation on the orb curve. It sent the smoke into the pipes and out of the orb. Hurrying to it, she flicked it on and watched the smoke slowly thin out and then vanish altogether. Her eyes widened as she stared at the most beautiful creature she had ever met. 

It was a man, but not human. He had blue eyes- all blue- and tiny feathers all over his naked body, covering him like a downy looking second skin. The feathers were orange and yellow and red, making him look like a genuine tongue of flame almost. Harry was almost entranced. He stepped closer to her and pressed a hand against the orb. 

Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that his cheeks, jaw, hands, feet, mouth, and the underside of his nose were covered in a leathery skin, like a sailor’s who’s seen too much of the sun. However, the color was a pale orange.

Stepping closer, Harry couldn’t help but smile at him and touch the glass on the other side of his palm. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” 

Inhaling, Harry smiled. She hadn’t expected the creature to understand her. “I’m Harriet.”

“Albus.”

“Hello.” She looked around with a frown. “Why are you here?”

“Because I am the last of my kind, and they wanted to keep me here, under their control.” He extended his wings- something Harry had missed in her first perusal- and lifted himself into the air, wings beating like a hummingbird’s. She studied him intently and found herself smiling for no reason. 

The feathers covered his entire body, all the way down to his ankles, and he had what seemed to be fiery orange tail feathers extending from his spine. His wings attached against his shoulder blades. 

“I’m a human. What are you?”

“Phoenix Shifter. Most phoenixes you see now are only in one form, but are no less intelligent.” He looked up when she jumped. Footsteps. “Go. They’ll undoubtedly punish you if you’re seen talking to me.”

Harry gave him a worried look but backed away. Albus spoke up softly. “But please…come back if you can.”

Giving him a bright smile, Harry dipped her head in a nod and then vanished around the corner.

Only two days later, she overheard an Unspeakable talk to another about cutting open the Bird Man. Her heart stopped. 

“No…” 

She had to rescue him!


	21. I Am Not Sick! (femHarry/Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes care of her husband.  
> ((In which there is liberal use of the Deathly Hallow immortality magic because I wanted to.)) ; D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience during these sporadic updates.   
> Ink...

Harry walked into the Headmaster’s office and frowned when she noticed how all the curtains were drawn and all the lights were low. “Albus?” A faint cough came from the direction of their bedroom. Harry tilted her head and moved towards him. “Albus?”

“Ah, Harriet, apologies for seeing me like this. I haven’t been sleeping well.” He smiled at her, his young face was pale and drawn. 

Sitting on the arm of his chair, Harry touched his forehead, but he pushed her hand gently away. “Albus, you’re ill-”

“Nonsense, my dearest. I never get sick. This is just exhaustion-”

“Bullshit. You have a fever.” She spoke up. “Dobby!” 

The Elf appeared immediately. “Mistress?”

“I want you to make the headmaster some chicken soup, and Muggle JELL-O. Also, a cold compress. After that, I want you to go the Madam Pomfrey and tell her that I need some Fever Lessener potions and Pain Killing Potions.”

“Yes, Mistress Potter!” Dobby beamed and then vanished. Albus gave a wet noise of exasperation.

“Harriet, I know I don’t look well, but it’s not worth all this fussing. I’m not sick!”

“Albus…” She smiled at him and then caressed the mark on his wrist showing the Deathly Hallows. The same mark she had on her own wrist. “Just because you cannot die, does not mean you can’t grow sick. And besides…” She kissed him gently on the forehead. “I want to take care of you.” With that, she pulled him away from his paperwork and towards their bed.

“My dear wife, I have a job to do-”

“Dictate the letters to me, then, and I’ll organize the reports as well. I’m sure Professor McGonagall will also be only too willing to take up the slack until you’re back on your feet.” Harry smiled at him and then conjured a thermometer.

“What in Merlin’s name is that?!”

“A Muggle thermometer that will measure your temperature. I don’t know any diagnostic spells, and people can’t perform magic, specifically, glamour magic, while sick, so I can’t have Madam Pomfrey come over.” She shrugged and then stuck it under his tongue before he could argue.

Definitely not sulking, the young-looking man crossed his arms and huffed through his nose, or he would have if it hadn’t been blocked up.

Harry smiled at him and then pulled out the thermometer when it was done. She grimaced slightly.

“Well?” He looked up at her with a very faint trace of concern.

“102.2. The natural body temperature is 98.6.” She pushed him against his pillows. “You should definitely be resting.” Dobby arrived with the food and the potions and then snapped off a salute (Sirius had shown the Elf a Muggle war movie much to Harry’s displeasure) before vanishing. “Eat and then sleep.” She smiled at him and then moved off the bed, but he grabbed her wrist.

Not looking at her, Albus stirred the chicken soup with his spoon and then spoke softly, “Please stay.”

Smiling, Harry climbed onto the bed beside him and curled up against him, summoning a book from his shelf and opening it up.

_ “The Hobbit _ by JRR Tolkien. I didn’t know you liked the Muggle author.”

Albus smiled faintly. “He is quite talented. He paints with his words and transports me into other realms of magic, filling me with delight and distraction.”

“Your favorite character is Gandalf, isn’t it?” Her eyes were filled with humor. 

Not denying it, Albus busied himself with studying his food and grudgingly taking his potions. Harry gently and lovingly squeezed his arm and then started reading chapter one.


	22. Bottle (excerpt from Apprentice of Death series) (Albus/Gellert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is called back home due to family tragedy. Gellert is less than enthused about saying goodbye.  
> ((contains hinted sexual conduct between two male persons))

The coffee table had a single Champagne bottle in an ice bucket and two overturned empty glasses. The sofa beside the table in the living room had exactly two dinner jackets crumpled onto the cushions. The floor had two pairs of shoes and two belts leading to the hall like a trail of breadcrumbs.

In the hall of the hotel room were two vests and two dress shirts leading up to a closed door. One tie was pooled in a heap at the corner of the door jamb and another was hanging on the doorknob.

Beyond the closed door was a bedroom. There were two undershirts upon the settee and two pairs of trousers, one folded and one tossed to the ground haphazardly. Two pairs of socks lay upon the carpeted floor at the foot of the bed and upon the foot of the bed itself were two pairs of pants.

There was, however, only one man upon the bed. He was smoking a single cigarette and staring at the ceiling a dark scowl upon his face.

The sound of water was coming from the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

There had been a phone call from England. 

Gellert snarled and stubbed out the smoke before jumping up and walking to the suitcase upon the rack, open and half packed. 

The water shut off. The bathroom door opened.

“You don’t have to go.” 

“My mother is dead, Gellert. You know I have to go.” He wasn’t looking at the Austrian man.

“Why? Will your return bring her back from the dead? You promised that nothing would come between us!”

“My sister needs help! My brother is still a minor! I am the head-”

Gellert pulled the man’s back against his bare chest. “So send them money every month and be done with it! You should stay with  _ me _ !”

Finally, the man turned and looked at his lover hard. “It is my duty-”

“Duty! Bah!” Gellert snarled and began to pace. “What is duty?! It’s a long chain binding you to an ungrateful family! It’s a desk job and a hopeless future! It’s an empty life! I want to give you adventure and love and passion!”

“Don’t you realize that I don’t  _ want _ to do this?” His reply was filled with sadness and exhaustion. “I am the head of my family’s household now. Like it or not, I have to get a job and settle down.”

“With WHO?!”

“With no one, Gellert! I won’t marry! Calm yourself!” A bitter grin twisted his lips. “I’ll be a confirmed bachelor.”

Stepping forward fast, Gellert cupped his jaw and leaned close. “You don’t have to be. Stay.”

“We’re talking in circles.” The young man turned around and continued packing his collars into his suitcase. 

“Will I be your dirty little secret then?” Gellert’s eyes glittered.

Slumping slightly, his lover shook his head. “Only if you wish to. We could end things right here, Gellert. Or…” He trailed off and settled his blue eyes upon the darker haired man. 

“Or?” Gellert crossed his arms, shameless of his nudity.

A soft smile crept over the other man’s face. “Or you could come and…visit me while my brother is away at school. My sister stays in her room all the time. And after all, you’re jumping to conclusions. I only plan on staying until my brother is able to take over the household. He will marry, settle down, and keep taking care of my family’s little insane secret.” There was bitterness dripping from every word.

Gellert raised an eyebrow. “Temporary? You promise?”

“Have I ever gone back on my world, Gellert Darling?” The blue eyed man smirked slyly.

Wetting his lips, Gellert pulled him gently against him and kissed him before replying, “Never, my Albus. Let’s have another bottle before you check out.” His hand slid lower and slipped under his lover’s towel around his waist.

“Alright- ah!- Ge-Gellert. Ng…Gellert…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from my Apprentice of Death Series. If you haven't already read it, then feel free to check it out. ; D  
> Thanks for reading this!  
> Ink...


	23. Doll (pre- Droca/Herman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droca realizes that not everything Muggle is...to be hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GenderSwitch! Droca Malfoy and Herman Granger. : D

“You look like a porcelain doll. Did you know that? Your skin is so fair.”

Droca jerked and looked at the boy in front of her. She sneered automatically. “How dare you speak to me, you filthy Mudblood!”

“Oh. I see. You’re one of those people.” He laughed softly. “Sorry. I thought you would be the type who thought for themselves. Have a good day.” 

“I  _ do _ think for myself!” She jumped up and glowered at the boy angrily. He arched a brow. 

“Really? Then why do you think being a Muggle Born is bad?”

“Because my…” She trailed off and faltered at the knowing smirk on his face. She wanted to slap him. “Because you don’t have pure blood!”

“What makes your blood so pure?”

“I’m not related to any Muggles!”

“Are you sure?” He grinned and then dumped a huge book onto her desk. “I traced the Malfoy name and it says here that you’re directly related to King Arthur.”

Droca smirked. “I am. It’s my family’s greatest pride.”

“Yeah well, it says in all the history books that Arthur was a Muggle. He didn’t have magic, relying instead upon his advisor Merlin, who was a son of two Muggles himself. Morgana, also, being a sister to Arthur had two Muggle parents. Actually, all Purebloods have Muggle blood in them.”

Droca couldn’t help it. She reacted in a split second and slapped the fifteen year old boy across the face before marching off and out of the library.

Later that year when Droca was miserable, afraid, and alone in her manor with a bunch of Death Eaters and her mother, an owl came to her window. She opened the latch carefully and helped the animal inside. It had a shrunken package attached to its leg. 

Biting her lip- an unladylike action that her mother always got on her for- Droca removed the package, fed the bird, and then quickly restored the package to its original size. 

There was a note. Droca frowned and opened the package first, gasping at the beautiful porcelain doll inside the carefully insulated box. 

The doll had pale skin, curly blonde hair, and slate blue eyes. She had on a pink, satin dress with brown fur and white lace trimming. The dress also had golden ribbon bows with strands of pearls. There was a delicate cloth, pink flower on the bodice of the dress. The doll also had a pink, wide brim, white feathered hat. She was on a wooden stand.

Carefully removing the doll from the box, Droca set her upon the table and slowly turned her around, examining every inch of her. Droca had dolls before, many of them, but this one didn’t move or interact with her. It was obviously a Muggle doll. Droca was entranced by her. So many of the magical dolls relied on beauty charms to make the dolls delicate and graceful looking, but this one had no magic to make it so beautiful. It was only through the talents of the artist that she was so stunning.

Slowly, Droca opened the note that had come with it.

_ ‘I was serious when I said you look like a doll. Do you notice how closely you resemble this one? I chose it precisely for that reason. I hope you don’t mind it being Muggle. I think it’s more special that way.  _

_ I’m sorry for what happened. I can’t lie and say I wish it hadn’t happened, but I can tell you that I am sorry it did. This whole blasted war will split apart several friends and family, and I’m very sorry for that.  _

_ I hope you remain safe and healthy this summer.  _

_ Herman Granger’ _

Droca looked at the doll and could see the resemblance. How startling…

She bit her lip again and studied the beautiful toy. Suddenly, Droca wanted to keep her safe and hidden. Hurriedly, she pulled open a trap door under her bed that she had made years and years ago. She set the doll in the box, shrunk it, and then placed the box inside. She wouldn’t dare take her with her to school, but she could bring her out sometimes and look at her.  Droca hurriedly covered the trap door and then reclined upon her bed and smiled absentmindedly at the satin canopy of her bed. 

_ What a truly beautiful gift to give someone. _ She worried her lip.  _ And I didn’t treat him at all well…in fact. I slapped his face, but he sent me a gift and wished me health! _ Turning over onto her stomach, Droca gasped and then snatched up a quill and a piece of parchment. She quickly started writing a reply.  Now that he had gotten his teeth fixed, Herman Granger wasn’t all that bad on the eyes. Droca smiled dreamily and then snapped herself out of it.  _ No. He sent me a doll, and I am merely replying in thanks. That’s it. No flirting with Muggle Borns! _ She nodded firmly and then began writing her reply, not realizing a soft smile was curling her lips.


	24. Stool (Severus/OOC!Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides enough is enough. She wants her teacher, and so she'll have her teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely OOC and slightly crack. I just wrote it for the absolute fun of it. ; D  
> Read at your own risk!  
> Ink...

Harry leaned against the stone wall and sighed tiredly. She was going in for a detention with Umbridge tonight- she froze as she realized something. Looking around the library, she saw Draco Malfoy. Crossing her arms, she approached. 

“Malfoy! Just a swift question. No arguing or taunting or dueling. I just have a question.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and interest. “What Potter?”

She smiled softly. “What teacher do you think dislikes Professor Umbridge the most?”

He blinked and then looked at his friend Blaise. The other boy shrugged. “I don’t know, Draco. Maybe Flitwick?”

“No…” Draco shook his head slowly. Snapping his fingers, he smirked. “Snape.” He turned back to Harry. “Snape hates her possibly more than he hates you.”

Eyes widening, Harry gave a low whistle. “Wow. Didn’t know that was possible.” Clearing her throat, she nodded to them. “Thanks.” With that, she dashed away before they could ask her why she was asking. 

Using her lunch time, Harry rushed to Snape’s office. He had starting taking his lunches in his office now. Knocking quickly, Harry swallowed and tried to marshall her thoughts. She had nothing to give him in return for this, but maybe…just maybe he wouldn’t ask for much. Swallowing, she wetted her lips and waited.

The door opened, and Snape looked down at her in some slight surprise. “Potter, what are you doing at my door?”

“I have a deal to make with you, sir.” She looked up and down the corridor she was in. “Please. Can we speak in private?”

He stepped aside and let her pass. She knew the only reason he hadn’t slammed the door in her face was because he was curious.

“What do you want?”

“I want to serve my detention for tonight with Umbridge with  _ you _ instead. I know you hate her, Sir. She enjoys doing detentions with me. She’s sadistic, Sir. If you took my detention from her then that would be putting a bee in her bonnet.”

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. “Sadistic how?”

Swallowing, she showed him her hand. “Hermione calls it a blood quill.”

Faster than she thought possible, Snape jumped up and snatched her hand and pulled it closer, staring at the scars with glittering eyes. “She did this to you…” He glowered at Harry. “Idiot girl! Why didn’t you say anything sooner! It’ll scar now! You’ll have it forever!” He pushed her hand away and glowered at her.

Swallowing, Harry shook her head. “Didn’t think anyone cared…” Her voice cracked slightly. “Just please…will you take my deten-”

“Yes. And all future ones. I’ll be in charge of your punishment.” He was glaring at her hand. Harry wondered if she should keep quiet but…she  _ was _ dealing with a snake.

“And what do you want in return?”

He snapped his eyes up to her. “What?”

“A deal goes two ways. I don’t want to owe you a favor.”

His lips twisted into a mirthless grin.  _ I wonder what Potter would say if I stole his daughter’s first kiss? _ He shook that thought out of his head. These disgusting notions and fancies would get him into trouble. He wasn’t allowing himself to fall in love with Harriet Potter.  _ Love?! Bloody hell. I don’t love her. No. I just enjoy her figure. _ He cursed himself. That sounded even worse.  _ To hell with it! She’s a fifteen year old child! All of this sounds WORSE! _

“Professor?” She was studying him intently with a hard look in her eyes. Severus wanted to step away from her. This wasn’t the Potter who came into his office just now. This was a new girl in her skin. 

“You’ll just have to get over not wanting to owe me a favor. Now get out.” He turned away but froze when he heard a stool scraping across the stones. Turning, he stared at her. “Potter, what are you doing with that stool?”

She smiled up at him with a strange new confidence that Severus didn’t like the look of. “Climbing it, Professor.”

“You cheeky, insolent-”

She kissed him, effectively cutting him off from his tirade. “My father’s bullying wasn’t all that I caught in your mind…” She smiled wider. “Severus. I saw what you really think about me…”

He reeled back, knowing that she was mocking him, threatening him. “No one can prove it! You can’t! Get out! GET OUT! Or I’ll send you back to Umbridge wrapped in a bow.”

Eyes glimmering, Harry smiled darkly and wetted her lips. “If I was only wrapped in a bow, then I don’t think you’d have the strength to send me anywhere except onto your bed.” She grabbed his collar and kissed him again. He pulled away after a terribly hard ten seconds. 

This was  _ not _ the Potter anyone knew. Severus gasped. “Potter! Unhand me!” She laughed at him and stepped from the stool. Severus backed away. “What had gotten into you?!” He wondered briefly if this was a polyjuiced person, but then who else would know about their lessons and her peek into his head? This was Potter, but this wasn’t Potter! It couldn’t be!

Harry sighed and stepped closer to him. “I thought I was just imagining everything. Severus Snape could not possibly love the girl he hates the most, but he does!” Shaking her head, Harry cornered him against the stone wall. 

“Why are you acting like this?!” He cursed himself. 

“Severus, you didn’t ask me what I saw in your head.” Harry pulled off her scarf and wrapped it around her hands like she was about to strangle him with it. “I’m fifteen years old, Professor. I’m still a virgin, yes, but I have read my fair share of erotica just to explore, and I’ve talked a lot with Rosmerta. She hasn’t done anything  _ to _ me or  _ with  _ me, but she  _ has  _ taught me a lot of tricks and tips.” She laughed softly. “She’s the only person who has ever spoken candidly about sex and the many kinks and styles of sex. And she’s done  _ a lot _ of it. Did you know she’s a succubus? She never kills though.” Harry laughed. 

Severus stared at her in disbelief. “Potter are you attempting to seduce me?!”

She looked at him intently and then glanced down at the erection in his robes. “I don’t think I’m  _ attempting _ anything, Severus.” She pressed her leg between his legs and smiled up at him when he hissed. “You’ve always wanted the power taken from you, to have all the responsibility taken away. Tied up and served in a whole other way. I can do that. I’ve never had control over anything or anyone. We can trade places, Severus.” 

Harry smiled up at him. “You also like the secret, taboo idea of our possible relationship. So do I, honestly. I started having a crush on you since first year. When I found out that you saved my life. That’s why all your barbs hurt like hell until I realized that it was just your twisted version of pulling pigtails. I realized this when you kicked me out of your office after I took a peek into your head. Before that wonderful revelation, I thought I was cursed to constantly pine for the moon.” She huffed and then arched into him, feeling his cock twitch. “You know what I found out when Rosmerta was teaching me stuff?”

He stared at her, back pressed to the wall, asking himself why he hadn’t fled already (or why he hadn’t given in and pulled her into a kiss). His eyes, he knew, were completely dilated, and his breathing was labored. Harriet grinned at him like a lioness stalking her prey. He swallowed.

Harry swiftly pulled the stool over and stepped onto it. “We found out that,” she leaned forward and spoke into his ear softly, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Head hitting the wall, Severus closed his eyes. “Damn.”

Giggling softly, Harry pulled him into a kiss. She felt triumph surge through her when he began taking over the kiss and kissing back.  _ Well, now I know what I’ll be doing during my future detentions… _ Harry grinned internally. Finally, the moon was reaching for  _ her _ . 


	25. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous mass murderer who likes to paint masks on his victims. A psychologist who is the lastest of a long line.   
> Both pitted against each other. Who will stay sane? Who will go mad?

Dr. Alba Dumbledore didn’t know why she let Minerva force her to apply for the Riddle Case. She sighed against the rim of her travel mug filled with tea as she walked down the cold and brightly lit corridor towards the holding cell of the man she was going to meet with. 

Mentally reviewing his file, Alba groaned tiredly.  _ Thomas Marvolo Riddle, pseudonym Voldemort, serial killer. No known relations, orphaned at birth, textbook psychopathy, suspected DID as well. Known murders, twenty-eight, suspected in fifteen more. MO is slitting the throat of the victim and then painting the face to resemble it wearing a metal mask. _ She paused at the door and then nodded to the guard. 

“Anything that sets him off that wasn’t included in the file?” She looked at the security guard, James Potter, who rolled his eyes. 

“This guy is as unpredictable as they come. Anything might set him off. There’s a solid four-inch-thick wall of glass between you and him though.” James noticed her holding her regular item for all her unstructured clinical interviews. “And there’s a revolving door in the wall to pass things through. Mind if I…”

“By all means.” Alba handed the bag over, and James checked it out before snorting. “How are Harry and Lily?” She smiled at him when he beamed at the mention of his family and one year old boy.

“They’re doing great! Lily is loving the job you recommended for her. Really good hospital to work for.” He gestured to the gifts in her bag. “Bastard doesn’t deserve something this good.”

“I heard what he did with Bellatrix, is she going to be alright?”

“Last I heard, she’s seeing some pretty intensive therapy now herself.” James grimaced. “Wish Minerva hadn’t pushed you onto this case.”

“Someone’s got to do it.” Alba smiled at him and then walked through when the door opened for her. 

“Just wish it wasn’t you.” James’ voice floated over to her before the solid steel door slammed shut. Making her way to the revolving cubby door, Alba slipped the cardboard cup without a sleeve and plastic cap through it. 

The man- surprisingly young- stood up from his seat and studied it. Alba smiled. “Just a cup of homemade tea. I’ve seen the food that this facility provides. Thought you might like it. If it’s not your blend then leave it there.” 

“What blend is it?” He stared at her, eyes dark and focused.

Alba smiled as she sat down and started unpacking her things. “Classic Earl Grey.”

He cocked an eyebrow and then sipped it before joining the table on the other side of the glass wall. “So, are we going to start with childhood or current ‘how am I feeling today’ questions?” Tom smirked at her.

Alba tilted her head and then smiled slightly. “Neither. You’re an artist. You like metallic based paints. Dark colors.” She stood up again and slid another package- also checked by James- through the door. Tom gave her a more intense look before getting up once more. “I’m afraid you’ll have to paint with your fingers. Brushes weren’t allowed.”

“I would assume as much.” He frowned as he looked the paint over. “This is water-based.”

“I never said that I had metallic for you.”

Instead of getting angry, Tom laughed and sat down. “So what now?”

“Paint whatever you like.” She started reviewing all his termination reports from his previous providers. There wasn’t much in it. Tom Riddle blatantly lied to everyone. The only things truly known about him were facts from court cases.

Tom stared at her warily. “And you aren’t going to ask me anything?”

“Ah, no.” Alba smiled and waved to the stacks on the desk and spoke carelessly, “There is an alarming amount of information to go through from the others who worked with you before your sessions with them were terminated. I still have pages to go through.”

Tom’s eyes flashed. “And you’d listen to their biases over getting it from me?!”

Slowly, Alba glanced up at him. “I didn’t wish to push you. I gave you a drink and a way to pass the time. This is an unstructured interview for a reason.”

“Interview means QUESTIONS! Ask me something. Put that shit away, and ask me something!”

She smiled softly. “Tom,” he jerked at her first use of his nickname, “whatever we do with the time allotted to our sessions will be decided by me.” Alba knew immediately that she had pushed his buttons. 

Tom leaped up and started shouting abuse at her, screaming horrible,  _ horrible  _ words. Alba stood up, packed, and then walked out. She spoke calmly, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Riddle.” While she walked out, she wrote down in her notes,  _ Craves attention, and hates losing control. _ Smiling, Alba moved towards her office. Already she had gotten some honest headway with the enigmatic man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, this is my favorite one I've written so far.   
> Drop me a comment if you agree or have a different fav. ; D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	26. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be a way to find them. There has to be.

Panting, Ron closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about how he had left Harry and Hermione alone. Tried not to think about the looks of disappointment-  _ all I ever do is disappoint my family, disappoint everyone. _ He disillusioned himself and stood very close to the tree while three Snatchers walked past him. Ron forced his eyes open and looked at the men. They were right next to him. Wetting his lips, Ron watched as they disapparated in a blur, leaving him alone in the massive forest again. Looking at the deluminator in his hand, Ron breathed out slowly before pushing himself to move. He would find them, and he would help them. It didn’t matter if this whole thing was a losing battle, he would do his part, or he would die trying.

Ron was done being weak.

Breaking into a run, Ron chased after the Patronus glowing through the twilight.


	27. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald, at age fifteen, was expelled from Durmstrange...this prompted him to go to his last remaining family in Godric's Hollow where he was destined to meet the only wizard who was his equal.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> But why was he expelled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Ron is a scheming little shit. ; D  
> Ink...

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._ Harry stepped quickly through the hall. The year was 1898. She was with Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean stuck in the past of another universe along with her. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._ Their last memories were fighting in the Department of Mysteries.

It quickly became apparent that they couldn’t allow their memories to be read if they didn’t want to screw up _this_ universe’s timeline. Hermione was very strict on that. 

Rhonda- or Ron actually- was scowling at the opposite wall as Harry walked into their shared dorm room. It _was_ 1898\. Harry exhaled slowly as she closed the door behind her, staring at Ron. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it your job to figure this shit out?”

“Ron! Give me a break! I’ve never been caught up in the past before! Those Time Turners weren’t supposed to drag us to the 1800s!” Harry stilled when she heard a gasp and then jerked the door open. A young boy stumbled slightly with the door he was leaning on gone. Harry gaped at him. “What are you doing in the girl’s dorm?!”

Jumping up, Ron snarled, “And what did you hear?!”

His eyes shot wide and he rushed away with Ron and Harry chasing after him. Harry gritted whipped out her wand, “Petrificus Totalus!” The boy yelped and slammed to the ground. Ron’s wand was ready. 

“Obliviate!”

“What are you doing?!” 

Jerking, both Harry and Ron stared at the fifth year boy who had just witnessed them gang up on the first year Peeping Tom. Ron spoke up angrily. “We caught him spying through a keyhole! Harriet was not dressed!”

The boy blinked at her and then stared at Harry, whose cheeks were red. He snorted. “I would believe you normally, but he wasn’t spying on you for deviancy.”

“And how would you know that?” Ron glowered at the boy.

The blond smirked. “Because he was spying on you for me. I asked him to investigate you and your group of friends. The very fact that you chased him down and wiped his memory means that you clearly have secrets. Secrets that he overheard and could not be allowed to share.” His blue and white eyes gleamed. “So…tell me your secrets and I won’t report your count of violence against Sigurd here.”

Ron smirked. “You overplay your hand, Grindelwald.” She spoke fast. “Expelliarmus!” His wand was in her hand. Harry gaped. Her best mate had just disarmed a powerful Dark Lord! 

_Well, he’s not a Dark Lord yet, but whatever! What?!_ Stiffening, Harry yelped in both shock and pain. “Ron?!” She stared at her friend in confusion as she slumped to the ground as blood oozed out from between her cut clothes. “Wh-”

“Sorry.” Ron smirked at her. “It had to come from his wand.” She aimed at Harry once more. “Stupefy!” Ron wiped her fingerprints off and then tossed the wand back at Gellert who instinctively caught it. Right when his hand wrapped around the handle, Ron screamed in terror. “HARRIET! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!” The teachers came running. Harry was in a daze. She couldn’t give witness. She couldn’t do anything. Ron spoke fast. “He was looking through our door keyhole. He was saying horrible things!”

“THAT’S A LIE!”

“He hurt little Sigurd! Check his wand if you don’t believe me! He was going to- he- he said he was going to have f-fun with Harriet…” Ron was sobbing and hysterically clutching to her best friend. 

The Headmistress of Durmstrang eyed a shellshocked Gellert. “I’m surprised by you, Grindelwald. You’re usually much more exact in your deviances and hiding all evidence. But…I suppose even you can overplay your hand.”

Gellert felt someone take his wand away from him, but he couldn’t look away from Rhonda Flemming, the girl who had…single-handedly destroyed his future in Durmstrang. When none were looking, Rhonda allowed a small little smile as he was being dragged away. Of course, with all the implied but never proven accounts against him, this one chance the staff had to expel him was not taken lightly. Gellert was gone by morning, and none would listen to him when he said that the six transfer students were lying and hiding something. No one would believe him. And after- when Gellert had all the power in the world- he searched for that red haired bitch and her friends. He couldn’t find them. 

However, there was a single letter addressed to him that the Headmaster of Durmstrang handed over to him with a shaking hand and fearful eyes. Gellert looked at the carving on the wall that he had done himself and smirked darkly before unfolding the letter. He had chosen to put his symbol in the same hall that Rhonda’s treachery had happened in, but he doubted anyone had noticed that poetry.

_‘To Gellert Grindelwald,_

_You don’t know me. You never spoke to me. You were always too busy competing against Hermione or struggling to beat Dean in physical education and sports to have much notice for me, but I’m Harriet Clay. The same one who you were falsely accused of attacking._

_I’m writing this letter in hopes that it will land in your hands someday. I’m sorry about Rhonda lying to get you expelled. If you remember, then you’ll know I didn’t have much say in it. She shouldn’t have done that. She had your wand. All she had to do was wipe your memory._

_You strike me as the type of person who wants closure and revenge. I’m sorry to tell you, but you’ll never find true closure for this. You see…Rhonda, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Ginevra, and I_ _ were _ _holding a secret. We were teleported through time and into the past by a backfiring spell. Hermione found out a way for us to go back to our proper time, so you won’t ever see us again. This of course means you won’t get a rematch with Rhonda. I’m sorry again for her actions._

_If you don’t believe me, then that’s fine. I just thought you had a right to know._

_Thank you for reading my letter._

_Harriet’_

Swallowing, Gellert leaned against the wall and stared at nothing for a long, long time. After a moment, he burst out laughing. “I believe you, Harriet.” He smiled warmly. “And thank you.”


	28. Toxic (pre-Tom/Albus; unrequited-Tom/Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hungers constantly, for life eternal, for power, for control, for approval...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> for Albus Dumbledore.  
> Like Mother, like Son...actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, a very toxic relationship that has the potential for incredible abuse. Kinda borderline 'dead dove' 'cause both Tom and Albus have issues.  
> Suffice it to say...I loved writing this. ; D  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Ink...

Tom studied his professor closely. There were two more days until graduation. He didn't have much to lose if he did choose to confront the wizard. Exhaling, Tom stood up and followed the professor out of the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore."

The man paused and turned to face him, a look of surprise on his face. "Yes, Tom?"

"I only have two more days here. Grades are already in so-"

"You have nothing to lose?" Albus chuckled and waved Tom to walk with him. "Curiously enough, I did the same thing to Professor Black."

Tom stared at him in shock. "And what did you ask him?"

"I asked him why he hated me the moment he saw me." Tom froze mid-action of sitting down, staring at Albus for a moment before slowly sitting down. Albus' eyes were gleaming humorously.

"And?"

Albus started preparing a drink from the teachers' lounge drinking cabinet. "Want one?"

"Ah, no thank you."

Albus glanced at him before nodding. He sat down again and nursed his whiskey. "He said that he immediately hated me upon sight because of being a Half blood. I had no right to the level of power that I had."

Trying hard not to gape, Tom swallowed and looked at the ceiling light fixtures instead. When he had his incredulity under control he looked at a very amused Albus. "And you replied with?"

"Nothing. I merely thanked him for his honesty and left his office." Albus exhaled and then sipped some of his drink. "What I wanted to do was to hex him into the next century, but violence only breeds more violence." Albus' smile faded to bitter self-reflection before he roused himself and looked at Tom with interest. "So, did you come to ask me if I have hated you? I do not, by the way."

Tom scoffed and shook his head. "Not at all. You never hated me. You've never trusted me- which was rather annoying- but you've never hated me. No, what I wanted to ask you was why, since it's well-known that magicks age slowly, you look far older than you should. Slughorn is near your age. McGonagall is even closer to your age." Tom leaned forward, eyes intense. "Why have you, Dumbledore, changed so much so quickly? I've seen your own yearbook photos. I've seen your photographs in the staff yearbooks. The same exact year the war officially broke out in the Muggle World, you started aging rapidly. My question is why and how?" Tom leaned back, watching the stunned professor closely.

Albus slowly leaned back into his chair- away from Tom incidentally- and looked at Tom without any expression. After about a minute, he spoke. "Quite a few years ago, Tom, when I was seventeen, I met a young man very much like you." 

Tom straightened in surprise. Dumbledore was actually going to tell him?! Tom had expected to be brushed off!

"This young man was beautiful, charming, charismatic, and hid his inner darkness and demons well. Possibly better than you." Albus waved his hand dismissively. "Or maybe I was more aware when I met you. I don't know. But this young man swept me away with words, actions, and ideals. We were much like your group of Death Eaters." Tom wasn't at all surprised that Albus knew about them. Albus' smile was bitter as he continued. "Except it was, at first, just the two of us. But then, my sister died, and I was sharply pulled from my lofty ideas and back to reality. I was the head of my family. My brother needed me, though he was loathed to say as much. I could not travel with my...friend as we had planned." Albus laughed harshly. "I believe much would have been different if my sister had not died." Albus shook his head as if to push back nightmares being stirred up. "My friend and I were planning on traveling together around the world to track down three powerful relics." Albus looked at Tom's hand and smiled mirthlessly. "These relics were said to be so ancient and so powerful that Death himself created them. But because of my sister's death, I could not go, and he traveled alone. He was furious, Tom. We were to right the wrongs of the world together. _Together_ being the operative word.” Albus stood up and refilled his glass. "What do you know of blood pacts?"

Tom jerked and then replied quickly. "Incredibly dangerous. Soul binding marriage. Whatever happens to one must and will happen to the other. Neither can harm the other."

"Spot on." Albus was beginning to look exhausted now. "I was seventeen when I joined into a blood pact with my friend." Albus stared at Tom intently. "Gellert."

Tom was on his feet without consciously knowing it. "But you're to face him in a duel! You agreed to it!"

"Because," Albus lifted up a necklace with a broken pendant, "I destroyed it. I actually have you to thank for that. I followed you down to the chamber. Basilisk venom is very destructive against most anything. Very useful."

Tom was reeling. "But none of this answers my initial question!"

Albus stood slowly before dropping his glamour. "I got the aging wrong a bit, apparently."

"How?! You're immortal?!" Tom couldn't believe it. Here in front of him was a thirty-nine year old Dumbledore!

"You said it yourself, Tom. What happens to one, must and will happen to another. When Gellert found a way to gain immortality, he knew the blood pact was still in effect. This was his revenge, because even after being destroyed what has happened during its existence will always remain.”

"How…how is this revenge?" Tom could barely string words together. He was in shock.

"Because only Gellert, and now you, know that I want to die." Albus threw the pendant onto the table. "I have wanted to commit suicide since I was seventeen."

This spat in the face of everything Tom believed. "Why on Earth would you want-"

"I murdered my sister, and I helped Gellert Grindelwald rise to power. My brother hates me, and my lover only used me. What have I to live for?"

There was absolutely nothing Tom could reply with. He sank back into his chair. "And…so you fool everyone with your cheer and full of life attitude…"

Laughing, Albus poured them both a drink. "We are very good liars, Tom." He studied his reflection in the brown liquid of his glass. "My wish for Death is a moot point. Death himself has said that I cannot remain dead by my hand but only by another, and that is only to happen should I choose to remain dead."

"Death himself?"

"Yes. He spoke to me personally after my seventh suicide."

The same number of Tom's planned Horcruxes. The irony made Tom want to scream and run back to where sanity was. He spoke slowly. "And do you know how Grindelwald gained this immortality? If you found out how, then you could break it."

"I do not know, but I suspect the relics we were to find together. Though, I had no idea they could bring about  _ immortality _ ."

"What are these relics?" Tom stood up and moved after Albus towards the cabinet.

"Ah blast. Minerva has charmed the cabinet again to stop serving after three drinks." Tom moved fast and grabbed the man by his arm.

"What were these relics?!"

Albus stared at him sadly. "Aren't the Horcruxes enough for you, Tom?"

Recoiling, Tom stared at him in horror. "How..?"

"Anyway, I do not have them. Gellert does. Or did. Now that he's immortal he no longer needs them. He might have put them back where he found them, sold them, or re-hid them in a new spot. I know not. Neither of us were after immortality. It must have been a surprise to him." Albus' smile was a bitterly amused one.

Tom cursed angrily, and then he frowned when Albus cleared his throat. "What?"

"My arm is losing circulation."

Tom frowned down at his hand, only then realizing that he hadn't let go. Instead of doing as asked, he tightened his grip and pulled Albus closer. "You can't let him kill you. You can't throw the deal, and you can't let him hit you with a mortal spell and then beat him before dying."

"And why do you care?"

Tom laughed harshly, feeling his old obsession with this man burn even brighter than when Tom had found those photographs of Albus as Head Boy. "If there is anyone who is going to kill you, then it will be me." He pulled Albus into a kiss. The man's shock was palpable. 

When they broke apart, he had to take a moment before speaking.  "I believe that is the textbook definition of a toxic relationship, Tom."

Tom smirked, sliding his hand around Albus' throat. "And I believe dark lords are your type. Prove me wrong and walk away." Tom's smile grew when Albus tried to move away, but Tom's grip on his arm was too strong to break. "You haven't walked away."

"You haven't let me! Unhand me, Tom!"

He snorted. "As if you really want me to. I've laid no compulsion magic on you to stay." Tom canted his mouth close to Albus' ear. "This is what I've seen, Albus. You will defeat him and never see him again. You will stay close to me, and when I get that position as Defense teacher, you will stay even closer to me."

"Those are quite a few rules. Graduating seems to have gone to your head." The man’s voice was still as steady as ever.

Smirking,Tom shook his head. “You will do as I say because why shouldn't you? You don't want to live for anyone else or yourself, so live for my amusement. You know what those relics are, and you know how Grindelwald thinks, thus you know where to get them for me. I have no intention of ever letting you go, Albus."

"And why should I cooperate with these increasingly outlandish declarations?" He was sweating.

Tom pulled him into another kiss before Albus broke away. "Because I'm your type." Tom's smile widened. "And because you would do anything to stop being bored." The dismay in Albus' eyes made Tom laugh. He had been right. 

_ I knew it. You're mine, Albus Dumbledore! Forever and ever and ever... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment to let me know what you think! ; D  
> Ink...


	29. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a miscalculation.

“Alright, Potter. For the last time, tell me what spells you used!” Draco was not having it. 

Raking a hand through his hair, Harry stifled a groan. “Malfoy,  _ you _ came over from the Slytherin table.  _ You  _ insisted on watching. I keep telling you! I’m not using magic! I’m using what’s called Muggle sleight of hand! THERE ARE NO SPELLS!”

“Then why are you calling them MAGIC tricks!”

“Because that’s what the Muggles call them!” Harry jumped to his feet. “They don’t believe in magic, so they make up things that  _ look _ like magic! It’s all illusions and tricks! Really! I didn’t use any spells!” He had originally been flattered that they had thought so, but now he was just getting irritated.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. If the Muggles thought this up, then we could spot the cheap charade. You’re just making it all up and aren’t telling us the spells!” The snakes scoffed and walked away. 

Sitting back down Harry stared at the deck of cards that he had bought during summer. He had been so proud of himself, self-teaching and learning all those card tricks and sleight of hand skills. Hermione exhaled and leaned against him. 

“Don’t worry. The Muggle Borns think you’re brilliant. You could fool Penn and Teller, you know.” Her smile was teasing but genuine. “You’re a really good magician, Harry.” He smiled back at her.

“Thanks, Hermione.”

Ron grinned. “Not just the Muggle Borns, Hermione.” Looking around quickly, Ron cleared his throat, and his brothers leaned in close. So did the twins and Neville and a couple of the others. “But really, now that the snakes are gone, what spells  _ did  _ you use? How could you vanish those cards and make them reappear so quickly?! I didn’t hear you whispering anything!”

Neville’s eyes were wide. “You must have done all those spells nonverbally! And without your wand! You’re really incredible!”

Harry stared at the wide-eyed students around him and internally screamed.  _ I guess I’ve learned my lesson. _ Hermione could be seen facepalming in the background with Dean and a few others.  _ Never do magic tricks with wizards and witches. They just don’t get it. _


	30. Don't Let Them Get to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has an epiphany in the year 1912.

“Lord Dumbledore…” The spokesman for the Wizengamot exhaled slowly and studied Albus. “For the record, will you please detail what you were doing on that Muggle ship in the first place?”

Albus dragged his eyes upward as he stared at the Minister. “I wanted to see what the biggest cruise ship was like. The Magical World doesn’t have cruise ships. I- I wanted to know what an ocean voyage was like.”

“Well…you certainly know how to choose them.” The Minister waved his hand. “Alright, so you were curious. That makes sense. I was vaguely curious myself. Now, onto more pressing matters. Why did you feel compelled to expose the Magical World in that way?”

“Feel compelled?!” Albus jumped up from his chair. “The Muggles were drowning! They were sinking and screaming for help- I could not just apparate away! I COULDN’T!”

“Please, Lord Albus. Calm yourself.” Lady Alicia Edden leaned forward and stared at him. “You must see it from the Ministry’s perspective. By revealing to all those Muggles your magic, you endangered the entire Magical World. Our obliviators were  _ forced _ to wipe hundreds due to your indiscretions.”

“My…” Albus clenched his hands tightly. “My _ …indiscretions _ ?”

“Yes, but as I stated before,” Lord Melview cleared his throat and looked at Lady Alicia. “All of the Muggles were Obliviated. No harm no foul as they say. I think this case should be considered closed.”

“Not quite!” Lord Gregory Wallas scowled down at Albus. “A punishment for Lord Dumbledore, I think. After all, he did break the Statute of Secrecy!”

“But he did it to save lives! And also, the Muggles were asking to be saved. That was an invitation!” Lord Melview gave the other wizard a sharp look. “I think Albus has learned his lesson, and the Muggles are not going to tell anyone.”

They all looked at the Minister, who sighed ponderously and nodded. “Lord Albus Dumbledore, you will be given pardon for breaking the statute and will be put on probation for the rest of this year. If you jeopardize the Magical World again, then you will receive prison time. Court and case dismissed.” He stood and then called out to Albus, who was quickly walking away before he could throttle anyone. “Oh, and Albus, I would advise you to stay away from any Muggle ships in the future.” The others around the Minister laughed at that and continued on their way.

Shuddering in disgust, Albus moved swiftly out of the Ministry building, ignoring anyone and everyone. He disapparated and appeared on the streets of Muggle London. Looking around the hustling and bustling Muggles, Albus heard a newsboy crying out the latest news.

“READ ALL ABOUT IT! RMS TITANIC SANK YESTERDAY! READ ALL ABOUT THE UNSINKABLE SHIP LOST AT SEA!”

Swallowing, Albus softly cursed and stared at the Muggles, some were crying, having had relatives and friends on that ship. Turning away and pushing his collar up against the wind, Albus snarled darkly.  _ Indiscretions…when did the Magical World become so complacent in the eyes of morality?! When did they start punishing people for saving the lives of human beings?! _ Albus stared at the harbor and the Thames.  _ Never again will I ever show that anyone has gotten to me. Never again will I ever show my emotions. _ “Never again will I show that I care too much.” He brushed his tears away and tried to forget the sound of the Muggles screaming as they struggled to survive in that icy sea. As they slowly froze and drowned beneath those black waters before he could save them. "Never again." His shoulders shook as he sobbed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my Potter Prompt list! Thank you all for reading and commenting!   
> It was a joy to write these stories, and I look forward to writing more prompts at a later time! ; D  
> Ink...


End file.
